The present invention relates to eyeglasses and other lenses having variable focal lengths, and deals more particularly with improvements in the structure of such lenses and in the means and methods for achieving focal length variations therein.
Variable focal length lenses are used in numerous applications requiring a variation of the focus of light rays. In vision compensation applications, such lenses are used in eyeglasses and magnification equipment, and in photographic applications are used in cameras.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved variable focal length lens and a means and method for adjusting the focal length of such lens.